Hidden Emotions
by moi5
Summary: KakaNaru SasuNaru (Rated R to be safe) What happens when Kakashi starts feeling more for Naruto than just caring as a teacher would. (I really suck at summaries)
1. Sleeping Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto copywrite Masashi Kishimoto, I'm making no money from this  
  
Warnings: Underage, Yaoi, ANGST ANGST ANGST  
  
Kakashi panted quietly as he gently slipped off Naruto's briefs and replaced them with small pink panties. It always started like this. Kakashi coming in when he was sure the teen was asleep, first just staring, then moving on to the bed to touch and kiss him sometimes even venturing lower to rub softly against Naruto's thighs and hips. Tomight he had felt particularly kinky, and wanted to try something he had read in Icha Icha paradise years ago. He knew he could usually go to Iruka for a bit of kinky fun, but he wanted to do it to the person he loved. Naruto...  
  
It was insane. He wasn't even sure when he had first fallen in love with the boy. He hadn't felt this way at first. He hadn't found himself getting lost in those beautiful sapphire blue eyes. Hadn't found himself wanting to touch Naruto more than he should, sometimes waking up from intense dreams with sticky sheets and sweaty limbs. He knew it was wrong. He was nearly thirty and Naruto was only fifteen. But he couldn't resist any more. He loved Naruto, needed Naruto. And that's how he found himself sneaking into the boys bed room at night.  
  
Tonight was different though. He was doing more than he should. Slowly, oh so slowly, he felt his hand begining to go farther up Naruto's thigh. So close. Kakashi gulped as he softly brushed his fingers against Naruto's sex. He looked up at Naruto's sleeping face. He always was too heavy a sleeper. Smoothly bringing his face up to Naruto's he was just about to ghost his lips against the soft peach ones below him when the boys blue eyes flew open. Kakashi froze, his hand still against Naruto's sensitive area.  
  
But Naruto didn't seem to see him. It was as if he was staring right through Kakashi.  
  
"Sasuke..." Naruto moaned.  
  
Kakashi jerked. 'What did he just.......? Sasuke? No.....' He felt tears pricking his eyes. 'No...Not Sasuke....'  
  
Quickly scurrying up Kakashi backed out of Naruto's room, barely rembering to close Naruto's door. He shook as he made his way back to his own room. ' Sasuke...Why Sasuke?' 


	2. Little Pink Panties

Disclaimer: Same old, Same old. I make no profit from writing this, I don't own Naruto an Co. Please don't sue me!  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, underage, angst, angst, ANGST! Oh, yea I forgot OOC..  
  
Kakashi woke the next day and instantly regretted doing so, as memories of the past night flooded him. He had never before lost control like that. Usually he'd kiss Naruto, look at him, maybe touch his face and hair if he was feeling brave. But to touch him there. What had he been thinking?! He knew, though. He hadn't been thinking at all. And Naruto had...He had...Kakashi shook slightly. All this time Naruto had wanted Sasuke. Sasuke of all people. Why couldn't Naruto have a crush on someone a little less likely to notice him like that. Like Iruka or someone older...Like Kakashi himself. Sasuke doesn't like Naruto like that, does he? No. I'm sure he doesn't. He couldn't.  
  
Kakashi padded downstairs to the kitchen. Team seven was currently camping in the wilderness, for 'a little time off' as he had called it. Truth be told, though, he had only wanted to be closer to Naruto. What a disaster that was turning out to be. Kakshi smiled at Sakura and Sasuke as he walked towards the fridge. Sakura smiled back and Sasuke just nodded. That arrogant bastard. Kakashi sat down at the kitchen table with the iced tea and cold rice from the night before. He was just begining to eat when he heard Naruto.  
  
" Is this somebody's idea of a sick joke??!!!" Naruto cried. " Who the HELL gave me THESE??!!"  
  
Naruto stomped into the kitchen indignantly holding up a pair of small pink panties. " Well?!" He asked. " Who switched them??"  
  
Sakura burst out laughing and even Sasuke couldn't resist a smirk. Kakashi blushed, thankful for once, that the mask covered up his cheeks.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura asked between laughs. "Who'd walk in and risk you waking up on them just to switch your boxers with panties?"  
  
"Maybe they switched them before I changed into them! Maybe that's what happened and I just didn't notice untill this morning!" Naruto said defensivly.  
  
"How could you not notice the difference between boxers and pink panties?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Unless, of course, you wear briefs?" Sasuke chimed in, raising one slender eye brow.  
  
Naruto turned beet red. " I...Uhh...Well I....."  
  
Sakura burst into a new fit of laughter and Sasuke sat smirking at Naruto. Naruto, however, turned tail and fled, pushing past the swinging kitchen door and running in the direction of the makeshift training grounds they had built. Sasuke got up and was about to follow when Kakashi grabbed his hand.  
  
" Don't," Kakashi warned. " You follow and it will only make matters worse."  
  
Sasuke humphed but sat back down again. Kakashi finished his rice in a hurry and ran out to find Naruto.  
  
"I thought following him would only make it worse!" He heard Sasuke yell.  
  
" Only if you followed him." Kakashi called back. Kakshi had a pretty good idea of where Naruto was. There was a small meadow about 3 kilometers to the left of the training grounds that Naruto had found on the second day here. As Kakashi neared the clearing he stopped and tried to brace himself. Naruto wouldn't know it was him that gave him the rather revealing bit of under garment. How would he know? He couldn't... Kakashi took a deep breath and prepared to step forward when he heard Sasuke's familliar voice.  
  
" Hey dobe."  
  
" Get lost Sasuke."  
  
" Come on, wearing briefs isn't really that big of a deal."  
  
" I don't wear briefs!!"  
  
" Prove it."  
  
" Wha- What?! You stupid jerk! Don't tease me like that!"  
  
" Fine, fine. Let's get back to the cabin, before Kakashi eats all the food in the house."  
  
" Yeah, Ok."  
  
Kakashi clenched his fists as Naruto and Sasuke walked by. Sasuke looked back and gave him a knowing smirk, as he held up a small pair of pink panties.  
  
That arrogant bastard.  
  
TBC  
  
Eh.. I don't like this one as much -_- C&C welcome I tried to get more of a humor aspect in this one but I don't think it worked too well. Thank you every one who gave me reviews! I probably wouldn't have even started this chapter yet if it wasn't for you guys 3 


	3. There are two perverts here

Disclaimer: Same old same old. I don't own Naruto and probably never will...  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, pervertedness,(soon to be) angst, somewhat OOC Don't like, don't read The back buttons there for a reason ya'know  
  
Oh and as stupid as it is to put this here got flamed at AFF.net for not adding it .   
  
'Lalala'-- Thoughts  
  
"Lalala" -- Talking  
  
  
  
Kakashi did his best to steady his emotions before heading into the cabin. And when he entered, it took all of his self control not to pounce on Sasuke and rip his throat out! Sasuke was all over Naruto. ALL over Naruto. When Naruto would get up to grab something from the frige or get his toast from the toaster*  
  
Sasuke would get up and 'accidentally' bump or rub up against Naruto, while Kakashi sat grinding his teeth and nearly snapping his chop sticks in half.  
  
'Bastardbastardbastardbastard!' Kakashi inwardly raged. 'If I was just a few years younger, and Naruto a few older, I'D be the one doing that!'  
  
"Kakashi sensei? Are you alright?"  
  
Kakashi looked up into the deep cobalt blue eyes he had come to adore.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine Naruto," Kakashi feigned a smile. "Just planning out today's training."  
  
"Awwwwwww.....We trained yesterday! Can't we just relax today?"   
  
  
  
'He's so cute when he pouts...' Kakashi mused. 'I can't give in though. Sasuke might get even more suspicious..'  
  
  
  
"You guys need all the training you can get." He said firmly.  
  
Naruto made a face but didn't say anymore on the subject.  
  
Training was absolute hell. Sakura complained about no one wanting to be her training partner, Sasuke complained about Kakashi over looking his and Naruto's sparring so closely, and Naruto complained about Sasuke complaining and making fighting impossible. And when Kakashi finally gave in and went to partner Sakura, Sasuke brought his and Naruto's training just close enough that Kakashi could see each time Sasuke brushed against Naruto, or would hold him down a little *too* long. Finally in anger Kakashi punched Sakura a little too hard in the face and she went flying back to slam into a tree (A/N: Ouch ).  
  
Kakashi rushed forward to see if she was ok, as did Naruto and a rather piqued looking Sasuke. Sakura got up dazed and promptly fell over. She mumbled something about needing to lie down.  
  
" Alright, trainings over for today guys. Sasuke, help Sakura up."  
  
Sasuke glared at Kakashi as he helped the shaken Sakura get to her feet.   
  
The walk back was uneventfull sans Sakura almost walking into several trees. Kakashi kept trying to think of ways to keep Sasuke away from Naruto without anyone noticing that he was doing so, while throwing contemptuous glances at Sasuke who didn't notice because his eyes were firmly glued to Naruto's bouncing bottom.  
  
When they reached the cabin, Naruto helped Sakura up the stairs and into her room.   
  
"I'm going to bed." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly and trudged off in his bedrooms direction. When Naruto came back he told Kakashi that he was going to take a bath. In the downstairs shower room, wich was, convienietly enough, located right next to a big window with out curtains.  
  
Kakshi tried to flash a complying smile as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He wanted to go watch Naruto. He wanted to so bad.  
  
'Who's gonna know?' He thought. 'What they don't know can't hurt them...'  
  
And before Kakashi even had time to mentally debate it he found himself out side the window. Luckily the sun was down and he could hide in the shadows.   
  
Naruto's back was to him and he was sitting on the tile floor next to the drain with a huge wash basin and a scrub. Kakashi couldn't tear his eyes away from the slender small back. Muscles bunchin and flexing with each movement. Naruto was fit and slightly defined, but he wasn't ripped**. His figure was so slender it nearly looked femminine. Kakashi's breath caught as Naruto stood up to turn on the shower head. Kakashi's eyes traveled over smooth calfs, shapley slender thighs, and finally the cutest bubbel butt Kakashi had ever seen.  
  
Kakashi sighed and then gasped as Naruto turned around while rinsing his hair. His eyes, traveling of their own accord, promptly became glue to the junction between Naruto's legs. He heard himself begin to moan when he heard a harsh whisper.  
  
"Shut up! Are you *trying* to get us caught?!"  
  
Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke you bastard! What the fuck do you think your *doing*?!"  
  
"More importantly, what do you think *your* doing? That's your student, you know!"  
  
  
  
Kakashi was silent. Of course he knew. He agonised about it every second of the day. But he couldn't help it. He loved Naruto.  
  
"Anyway," Sasuke continued. "Naruto's mine. So I think you had better back off."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kakshi said dangerously. "Are you trying to threaten me?"  
  
"Well, take out the 'trying to' part and I'd say that's pretty much what I'm doing."  
  
Kakashi couldn't believe the nerve of him! Acting like he owned Naruto, even if Naruto liked him back, they didn't know that yet. He growled out and made to pounce his fist coming up to conect with Sasuke's jaw, when he heard-  
  
"Sasuke? Kakashi? What are you guys doing?"  
  
Naruto....Standing stark naked and dripping wet in front of two males about to beat each other to a pulp over the said boy. And the ironic part was just how oblivious Naruto was.  
  
" We...er.."   
  
"We're just getting in a bit of late night training..." Kakshi said stupidly.  
  
"Yea...dobe." Sasuke threw in for good measure.  
  
"Oh...ok. Do you guys wanna join me in the bath?"  
  
Two heads simultaneously looked down at cloth clad erections as two mouths hurriedly said "No!"  
  
"I don't have time to waste," Sasuke groweld. "I take mine in the morning."  
  
" I'm kinda tierd," Kakashi said throwing in a fake yawn to make it seem more realistic. " Maybe someother time."  
  
And with that two painfully aroused men stalked off leaving one painfully confused naruto behind.  
  
TBC  
  
* I don't care if toasters aren't traditional japanese appliances, ya just need 'em. ^_^;;  
  
** Ripped means EXTREMLY muscular. If you don't know what ripped is I guarantee you, you aren't ripped. 


	4. Cluless Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ;_; I'm not profiting any from writing this, except for the slight ego boost from all the lovely reviewers!! *kisu*  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, possible OOC,some angst,I think that's it for *this* chapter.....(I'm getting soft _ )  
  
Special Chapter!(Clueless) Naruto POV  
  
I think Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke are in on something I'm not aware of (AN: Naw, Really? Ya think?). I know Sasuke thinks of Kakashi as a rival and all that, but they keep glaring at each other.. and why were they training so late last night? The other day I swear I heard Kakashi-sensei call Sasuke an arrogant bastard, and Sasuke's started teasing me. I mean, yea, he teased me before, but it's different this time. I'm starting to think maybe he knows about my little crush.  
  
Like, Like! The other night, after the 'pink panties' incident (I might add that I'm still at a loss for who switched them...) Sasuke came in and asked to sleep with me. I was like, 'Woah! Where did that come from?' I said yes though, 'cause, ya know, that's what team mates do, right? They help each other out, and I guess Sasuke didn't feel like being alone that night. Even though Kakashi-sensei told us to sleep in our own seperate rooms 'or else'.  
So, anyway, after I said yes he started takin' off his clothes, and that really confused me. So I asked him what he was doing. He looked at me all funny, like *I* was the doing something strange and said 'What? You still sleep in Pj's?' I flushed, mainly 'cause I didn't want to admit it, but also because Sasuke was naked now. Not that I had never seen him naked before, we do go to the bath house together occasionally. But I had never seen him naked and this close, not to mention unobscured by water.  
  
So, after that he crawled up onto the bed and started wrestling with me. Ya know, all playful and stuff. I guess I shoulda known better than to wrestle on a twin bed though, 'cause next thing I knew I was squashed to the floor by Sasuke. He was breathing all heavy and his face was close to mine. Infact, he was so close I could feel his breath on my lips. It sorta tickled. I felt myself starting to blush again and I was gonna say something to dilute the ice thick tension when Sasuke suddenly sat up and began pulling off my shirt. That was unexpected.  
  
'Hey hey!' I cried. 'What do you think your doing?'  
  
'Stripping you, dope.'  
  
'I am NOT a dope!'  
  
'Of course you are. You wouldn't be wearing clothes on such a hot night if you weren't a dope.'  
  
I wanted to tell Sasuke that I didn't think it was all that hot tonight, but he had reached my pants right when I opened my mouth to speak and all that came out was a high pitched squeak. He pulled them and my briefs (I only wore them that night, I swear!) off. After that he just stared at me. Or more appropriatley, the junction where my legs met my body. It was really unnerving. Then he started slowly bringing his gaze upward, pausing to stare at my chest before meeting my eyes. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Sasuke coughed, breaking the silence, and said: 'Not very well hung are you?'  
  
'You jerk!' I shouted and kicked him off me. What a mistake. Nearly instantly I heard a knock at the door. Sasuke froze.  
  
'Naruto?' It was Kakashi-sensei. 'Naruto are you in there?'  
  
I caught Sasuke's panicked gaze. I couldn't help but panic myself.  
  
Reason number one: Sasuke was in my room, even though Kakashi-sensei had specifically told us to not to go in one another's rooms.  
  
Reason number two: I was naked.  
  
Reason number three: *Sasuke* was naked.  
  
'Naruto?' I heard again.  
  
I pointed at the bed and Sasuke nodded, quickly diving under it.  
  
I checked to make sure he couldn't be seen before I opened the door.  
  
'Ah! Naruto about time you- Augh!!' Kakashi stared wide eyed at me and I felt my cheeks growing warm.  
  
'What? I always sleep like thi- Kakashi-sensei? Is your nose bleeding?'  
  
Kakashi cupped a hand over his mask, which had blood hurriedly soaking through it. 'Yeth.....Yeth I thing id iz' Kakashi said sounding bewildered. 'I bedder go ged a tissue.'  
  
'Okay, bye then!' I called. I waited untill I saw his back retreating down the stairs to shut the door.  
  
'Sasuke?' I said.  
  
Sasuke crawled out from under the bed and threw me an apprehensive glance.  
  
'Close one.' He said. 'We'd better go to bed now...'  
  
'Yeah,' I agreed. ' We better...'  
  
That night I had a strange dream. Sasuke was touching me between my legs and telling me I was really well hung. I looked up at him to tell him to 'screw off' and he suddenly turned into Kakashi, whose nose started bleeding. It kept bleeding and bleeding until we were both drowning in it, and then Kakashi was laughing and holding up a pair of pink panties. When I woke up my sheets were wet and sticky and Sasuke was no where to be found.  
  
I've now resigned never to eat eight bowls of ramen right before bed again.  
  
TBC 


End file.
